This is why I love Facebook
by AsheLyne
Summary: Short accounts with the S.A gangs and their facebook accounts. New chapter coming out every few days. Kei x Hikari, Yahiro x Megumi, Jun x Sakura, Akira x Tadashi, other couples in various parts. Humorous.
1. Winky Faces

**Author's Note: I see a lottt of these, so, I'm like, "Why not?" **

**I didn't put the like/ comment stuff at the bottom of every comment. Would take waayyy too long.**

**I changed the format, so it's not your normal Facebook format… so, sorry.**

**-Ashe!**

**ALSOO, I'm sorry for the 3****rd**** repost of this. The first time I had technical difficulties, the 2****nd**** time it said the ID wasn't found.**

**This is why I love Facebook.**

**01 - Winky Faces**

Kei's POV:

Okay, so I was scrolling down my news feed, because I have nothing else to do. And whose status do I see?

…

**Hikari Hanazono **Pumped for Saturday!

Like – Comment - 15 minutes ago

'

**Kei Takishima **What's Saturday?

9 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** Don't tell me you forgot!

9 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D:

8 minutes ago – Like

'

**Akira Toudou** Look what you've done now Kei!

7 minutes ago – Like

'

**Kei Takishima** I'M KIDDING

6 minutes ago – Like

'

…

'

These people can't take a joke. But still… how would I have forgotten about the festival? Hikari's been looking forward to it for weeks.

Oh, I still need to ask her to be my date! Just as I was about to message her, she wrote on my wall first…

…

'

**Hikari Hanazono **to **Kei Takishima**

I've decided. I challenge you to the pie eating contest!

Like – Comment – 4 minutes ago

'

**Kei Takishima **Sure thing.

3 minutes ago – Like

'

**Kei Takishima** Number 2.

3 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** RVBIHEJFCNRVHUIFRCNJ

3 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** QUITTT CALLING ME THAT TAKISHIMAAAAAA!

3 minutes ago – Like – **Kei Takishima** likes this.

'

**Kei Takishima** … No :D

2 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** Takishima! I'm going to beat you then you'll be on your knees crying!

2 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** HAHAHAHAHAHA

2 minutes ago – Like

'

**Kei Takishima** I think you're starting to turn into **Akira**.

1 minute ago – Like

'

**Akira Toudou** KEII! YOU MONSTER!

1 minute ago – Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** Kei! Run! Crazy lady alert!

1 minute ago – Like

'

**Akira Toudou** I am officially never cooking for you again!

32 seconds ago – Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** You really are the devil T_T

A few seconds ago – Like

'

…

**Megumi Yamamoto **You know what I like about Facebook? No sketchpad! :D

Like – Comment – 39 minutes ago

**Yahiro Saiga** and **1 other** person likes this

'

**Yahiro Saiga **Pfffff

39 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** D:

38 minutes ago – Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** You're cute.

37 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Yahiro!

35 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Say it to my face!

35 minutes ago – Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Maybe I just will. Be back in a sec.

35 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** I was kidding!

34 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Nononononononononononononoooo!

33 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Yahiro?

27 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** AKIRAAA!

20 minutes ago – Like

'

…

'

**Yahiro Saiga** is in a relationship.

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** is in a relationship with **Yahiro Saiga**.

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Hey. Look. I'm dating **Megumi** ;D

Like – Comment – 10 minutes ago

**Hikari Hanazono**, **Jun Yamamoto** and **12 others** like this.

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Don't tell people!

9 minutes ago – Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Are you ashamed? (:

9 minutes ago – Like

'

**Kei Takishima** This was obviously coming…

7 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** Kei! Don't be rude!

7 minutes ago – Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Awww, lovebirds (;

6 minutes ago – Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** Winky faces make everything dirty.

4 minutes ago – Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Jun! WTF!

3 minutes ago – Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** Sakura, wanna come over? ;)

3 minutes ago – Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** ^^^^^ My point proven.

3 minutes ago – Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!

47 seconds ago – Like

'

…

'

**Akira Toudou** I get on my facebook, look what I find. Kei, Yahiro, Jun, and Tadashi. I'm killing you four. –With **Kei Takishima**, **Yahiro Saiga**, **Jun Yamamoto**, and **Tadahi Karino**.

Like – Comment – 15 minutes ago

**Hikari Hanazono** likes this.

'

**Kei Takishima** I'm not afraid of Akira. I'm more afraid that my girlfriend liked this…

11 minutes ago – Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** OOOOHHHH! BURNNN!

9 minutes ago – Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** Akira won't hurt me, right…? :D

9 minutes ago – Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Out of us all, I think she wants to kill you first, Jun.

8 minutes ago – Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** AKIRA TADASHI STOLE YOUR COOKIES!

7 minutes ago – Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** Jun! WTF! I told you not to tell!

7 minutes ago – Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** Now she won't beat me up :D

7 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** …

4 minutes ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** Wow…

4 minutes ago – Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** …Facebook. WHY.

2 minutes ago – Like

'

…

'

**Tadashi Karino** Practically in a coma! T_T

Like – Comment – 1 hour ago

**Akira Toudou**, **Hikari Hanazono**, **Sakura Ushikubo** and **72 other people** like this.

'

**Tadashi Karino** WHY SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOY MY PAINN

1 hour ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** What happened O:

1 hour ago - Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** Akira. Akira happened.

52 minutes ago – Like

'

…

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** I love you like a love song, baby! 3

Like – Comment – 43 minutes ago

**Yahiro Saiga** likes this.

'

**Yahiro Saiga** I know you do (:

42 minutes ago – Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** It's a song (:

40 minutes ago – Like

'

…

'

**Hikari Hanazono** Festival is official tomorrow! PSYCHED!

Like – Comment – 21 minutes ago

'

**Kei Takishima** It's midnight. Actually it's today (;

20 minutes ago – Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** ^^^^ SEEEE! I told you it makes everything dirty!

17 minutes ago – Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** That didn't sound dirty until you said that.

17 minutes ago – Like

'

**Ryuu Tsuji** Jun… ?

10 minutes ago – Like

'

…

**Author's note: These will usually be around 1000 words per chapter. 5 reviews for next chapter? (:**

**-Ashe!**


	2. Sir JunDucker

**Author's Note: I got a lot of emails saying that people added this to their favorite story / alert… soo…**

**Also, is there another S.A story with Facebook theme? 'Hee Hee HEE', thanks for telling me (: I didn't know D: Hope it's okay…**

**XxXxX**

**This is Why I Love Facebook.**

**Sir JuneDucker**

**XxXxX**

**Hikari Hanazono** I almost won the contest! :D

Like – Comment – 2 hours ago

**Akira Toudou **and **Kei Takishima** like this.

'

**Kei Takishima** Almost.

2 hours ago – Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** I only lost because you decided to enter last minute!

2 hours ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** I came in 15 minutes after you started eating, and doubled the amount you ate…?

2 hours ago - Like

'

**Akira Toudou** Monster!

2 hours ago - Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** There's a drink called Monster :D

2 hours ago - Like

'

**AmarantaDevil** (For all who don't know what a Monster is…) It's a soda that tastes amazing.

2 hours ago – Like – Only Viewable to: **READERS**

'

**Akira Toudou** Shut up Tadashi!

2 hours ago - Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** I thought you loved me :(

2 hours ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

Akira stared at the screen; at the message her boyfriend had posted almost 2 hours ago. But she hadn't replied. Instead, she had logged off. Now she felt like she should message Tadashi one-on-one.

'

**Tadashi Karino**

**Akira: **I do love you.

**Tadashi: **You have a funny way of showing it, crazy lady!

**Akira: **Start running.

**Tadashi: **I love you…? :D

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Hikari Hanazono's Wall**

'

**Kei Takishima** has tagged you in 21 photos.

Like – Comment – 45 minutes ago

'

**Hikari Hanazono** WHYYY

45 minutes ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** DELETE DELETE DELETEEE

44 minutes ago - Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Just un-tag yourself :D

42 minutes ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** I did… but… they're still up… D:

41 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** What's wrong with the pictures?

41 minutes ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** I'M STUFFING MY FACE WITH PIE!

40 minutes ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** This calls for… a COMPETITION! If I win, you delete them!

39 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** And if I win…? ;)

33 minutes ago - Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** ^Dirty.

30 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** I just blocked Jun.

27 minutes ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** …

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Kei Takishima** to **Hikari Hanazono**

If I win, then I get a kiss.

Like – Comment – 32 minutes ago

**Yahiro Saiga** likes this.

'

**Hikari Hanazono **…Fine… Just because I know I'm going to win!

26 minutes ago - Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** First, Hikari, you've never beaten Kei. Second, I bet you want to kiss him.

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** Right you are.

17 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Jun Yamamoto** to **Hikari Hanazono**

You know those pictures you and Kei were talking about? Before I saw them, I thought you meant something else…

Like – Comment – 1 hour ago

'

**Hikari Hanazono** …You're such a pervert on here! **Sakura Ushikubo**

1 hour ago – Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Why'd you tag me?

33 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** *sees Jun's comment*

32 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Eww… at least he's honest?

30 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Kei Takishima** just beat **Hikari** at our little pie eating contest rematch (;

Like – Comment – 14 minutes ago

'

**Hikari Hanazono** Just because you cheated! Again!

14 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** I'm coming over.

12 minutes ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** HAHAHAHAA you're not serious!

12 minutes ago - Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Yahiro was serious…

9 minutes ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** –words too obscure have been refrained from being put here-

4 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Kei Takishima** to **Hikari Hanazono**

How many times have I kissed you now? ;)

Like – Comment – 23 minutes ago

'

**Hikari Hanazono** I hate you.

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** You don't ;)

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Jun Yamamoto** WHY EVERYONE BLOCK MEEE

Like – Comment – 2 hours ago

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Pervert…

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Ryuu Tsuji** Make a new account?

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** Perfect idea. :D

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** I will now be known as…

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Jun Yamamoto** SIR JUNEDUCKER!

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Kei Takishima**:

You have **1** new friend request.

'

**Sir JuneDucker** - Confirm / Not Now

'

**Kei Takishima** Who the **** is Sir JuneDucker?

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sir JuneDucker** ACCEPT MEEE

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** How the **** are you posting on my wall? O_o

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sir JuneDucker** You have your setting as everyone can see your posts :D

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**Kei Takishima** I'm blocking you.

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Hikari Hanazono**:

You have **1** new friend request.

'

**Sir JuneDucker** - **Confirm** / Not Now

'

**Hikari Hanazono** to **Sir JuneDucker**

Hi :D

Like – Comment – 30 minutes ago

'

**Sir JuneDucker** Hello :D

29 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Hikari! Don't talk to this pedophile! He told me I was hot!

26 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sir JuneDucker** …Sakura…

26 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo**

**Sir:** It's me, Jun :D

**Sakura:** My boyfriend's a pedophile…? O:

**Sir:** NOOO

**Sakura:** *is confused*

**Sir:** I made a new account

**Sir:** Cause everyone blocked me..

**Sakura:** Ohh…

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Kei Takishima** is in a complicated relationship

Like – Comment – 7 minutes ago

'

**Hikari Hanazono** With who!

5 minutes ago - Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Someone's jealous.

22 minutes ago - Like

**Kei Takishima** and **Megumi Yamamoto** likes this.

'

**Hikari Hanazono** I'm logging off of facebook.

22 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Hikari's POV**

So, I did log off of facebook. But I got the phone Takishima got me and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I replied, already feeling my cheeks get hotter.

"Oh, hi."

"So…"

There was a pause. I wasn't sure what to say next. Then, he filled the gap.

"Hikari," he started. Just hearing my name sent tingles down my spine, "I was talking about you."

And with that, he hung up.

'

**XxXxX**

**Author's Note: How was it? :D**

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	3. Like this

**Author's Note: I got 8 reviews, so I was happy :P**

**Someone, who left an anonymous review, said to throw in some more Akira x Tadashi, so I will (: If you have suggestions or want to see something, leave a review!**

**XxXxX**

**This is Why I Love Facebook.**

**03 – Like this.**

**XxXxX**

**Sir Juneducker **Let's see who truly reads my statuses. Write down a word that describes me below. Then copy and paste and see the names people come up for you!

Like – Comment – 7 hours ago

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Pedophile.

7 hours ago – Like

**Megumi Yamamoto**, **Akira Toudou**, and **7645 other people** like this.

'

**Hikari Hanazono** …Megumi, control your boyfriend.

7 hours ago - Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** …sdvhndfkjnfnjkkkkkkkkkgdb

7 hours ago - Like

'

**Sir Juneducker** I am not a pedo. And Megumi, 'sdvhndfkjnfnjkkkkkkkkkgdb' is not a word.

7 hours ago - Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** Jun is totally different in real life…

7 hours ago - Like

**Sakura Ushikubo** likes this.

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Myles izdegr8es**t Hikari do u want 2 go out w me

Like – Comment – 6 hours ago

'

**Akira Toudou** This guy seems worse than Kei…

6 hours ago - Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Oh snap.

6 hours ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Hikari Hanazono **Feels like a lump -.-

Like – Comment – 4 hours ago

'

**Akira Toudou** Would you like some tea?

4 hours ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** NONONONOO I'll pass out D:

4 hours ago - Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** I'll take it :D

4 hours ago - Like

'

**Akira Toudou** Get off of facebook.

3 hours ago - Like

'

**Tadashi Karino** Alright (;

3 hours ago - Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Delete that comment! Jun's on!

3 hours ago - Like

'

**Sir JuneDucker** I'm always watching. –insert creeper face here-

3 hours ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Tadashi Karino** Hehehee… surprises. (;

Like – Comment – 2 hours ago

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Akira Toudou** I am killing Tadashi, bringing him back to life, torturing him by holding food in front of his face, eating it slow and agonizingly, then killing him again.

Like- Comment – 1 hour ago

'

**Hikari Hanazono** What happened?

1 hour ago – Like

'

**Akira Toudou** He came into my house, kissed me, took half the cookies I baked, kissed me again, walked to the door, then kissed me again!

1 hour ago - Like

'

**Hikari Hanazono** You can just make more cookies though, right…?

1 hour ago - Like

'

**Akira Toudou** …That's not what I'm mad about…

1 hour ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** is bored. Hmu?

50 minutes ago - Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** What's 'hmu'?

48 minutes ago - Like

'

**Megumi Yamamoto** Hit me up…

48 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sir Juneducker** EWWWW

47 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Not like that! It means to contacts her, like call or message!

47 minutes ago - Like

'

**Yahiro Saiga** Jun.

44 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Yahiro Saiga** to **Sakura Ushikubo**

CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND

Like – Comment – 32 minutes ago

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** to **Yahiro Saiga**

STFU HE'S JUST A PERVERT ONLINE!

Like – Comment – 30 minutes ago

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Yahiro Saiga** to **Sakura Ushikubo**

My girlfriend isn't a pervert, like SOMEBODYS *cough YOU cough*

Like – Comment – 27 minutes ago

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sir JuneDucker** Ugg. I've gotten blocked on this account so much.

Like – Comment – 20 minutes ago

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo**:

You have **1** new friend request.

'

**Sr. Yam** – **Confirm** / Not Now

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sr. Yam** Me gusta muchas (;

Like – Comment – 13 minutes ago

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Señor Yam. Wtf.

12 minutes ago – Like

'

**Sr. Yam** Español es la idioma de amor (;

11 minutes ago - Like

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** …

10 minutes ago – Like

'

**Sr. Yam** Eres muy caliente (;

9 minutes ago – Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** Like this for a post on your wall! :)

-How close we are:

-Like:

-Dislike:

-Truth is:

-I think…

Like – Comment – 7 minutes ago

**Sr. Yam**, **Kei Takishima**, **Yahiro Saiga**, and **Hikari Hanazono** likes this.

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** to **Sr. Yam**

-How close we are: 10/10

-Like: You're super cute and fun to be around :D

-Dislike: You're creepy on facebook…

-Truth is: I miss you.

-I think… YOU SHOULD STOP BEING A PEDO

Like- Comment – 5 minutes ago

'

**Sr. Yam** O:

5 minutes ago – Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** to **Yahiro Saiga**

-How close we are: 8/10

-Like: DNJCKIFVKLF

-Dislike: FNCLJFM VKCF

-Truth is: FJMFIKLVKFM V

-I think… DFVOFJKV CJL

Like- Comment – 5 minutes ago

'

**Yahiro Saiga** I refuse to ask.

4 minutes ago - Like

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** to **Kei Takishima**

-How close we are: 6/10

-Like: You like **Hikari**.

-Dislike: You aren't dating Hikari.

-Truth is: You and Hikari would be cute together.

-I think… you should ask Hikari out.

Like- Comment – 2 minutes ago

**Kei Takishima** likes this.

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Sakura Ushikubo** to **Hikari Hanazono**

-How close we are: 1000/10

-Like: I love you.

-Dislike: Date **Kei**.

-Truth is: Look at what I posted for Kei.

-I think… You really like Kei and he really likes you. Give it a chance.

Like- Comment – A few seconds ago

'

**XxXxX**

'

Seeing the notification, I went to my wall to see what Sakura posted. Is it really that obvious? How much I liked Takishima? And she tagged him in it, too!

I sighed, and put my head down on the table. Come to think of it, I hardly have talked to Takishima at all today, I guess it was still awkward from last night…

I pulled my head up, hearing my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked, without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hikari, hi," Takishima replied.

"Hi, Takishima."

"I like you."

I stared at my phone, shocked. Takishima just said it, no hesitation at all. But what was this feeling I was getting in my chest? And why were my cheeks getting hot?

"I… like you too."

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Hikari Hanazono** is in a relationship with **Kei Takishima**.

'

**XxXxX**

'

**Author's Note: Please review?**

**Spanish that Jun said:**

**- Me gusta muchas (; = I like you a lot. (;**

**- Español es la idioma de amor (; = Spanish is the language of love. (;**

**-** **Eres muy caliente (; = You are very hot. (;**

**His Spanish is crap, but that makes it funny, no? :D**

*****Review? I'd like to get to 20 this time :D**

**-Ashe!**


End file.
